


An End Has A Start

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Jeje the Matchmaker, Jeje: relationship advice for free, Jeje: relationship expert, M/M, Mikuni realizes Tsurugi hot af, Mikuni's C3 Days, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Mikuni is shocked to realize that he might actually LIKE the weirdo he got shackled to when he joined C3... and he's not sure how to feel about it.





	An End Has A Start

    It had been a few months since Mikuni had gotten the job through his family’s connections. He didn’t really have any goals here at C3, but he had needed to put some distance between himself and what he had witnessed, what he had done, who Misono thought he was now. This way, he was at least able to watch over his precious little brother from afar. The one thing he truly hadn’t been able to stomach about this job was the overly familiar, horrifically unrefined weirdo he’d been shackled to.

    Kamiya Tsurugi. 19 years old, and completely unwilling to let Mikuni forget it. The proud Alicein had balked at having to address someone like Tsurugi as ‘Senpai’, but he had gotten used to it. He was, in fact, shocked to realize one day that he’d dropped the honorific entirely. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the implied intimacy of calling his senior plainly by his first name.

    Despite the haughty confidence he exuded, Mikuni felt as if ‘I’m not exactly sure how to feel about this’ had become his personal motto. And it was all Tsurugi’s fault. Not only had Mikuni suddenly found himself on a first-name basis with the raven-haired jester; he was disturbed to discover that the disdain and pity he’d first felt for the teen had somehow morphed into… he wasn’t exactly sure.

    All Mikuni knew was that he suddenly felt more aware of everything about the boy; like the way his svelte body moved, or how Tsurugi would tug and pull at the leather choker he wore around his neck whenever he felt nervous, or how the flirty mage’s mirth never seemed quite genuine.

    “This is not the time to think about this.” Mikuni muttered to himself as he tossed violently in his bunk. It was impossible not to fixate on his odd combat partner, however, when Tsurugi’s playful voice crept in through the gap underneath their bedroom door. _Do they have to stay up like this every night? Does this guy ever sleep?_ It had taken the longest time for Mikuni to get used to Tsurugi’s habit of staying up late every night, chatting with Jeje. Eventually, he’d reached a point where their muffled voices served almost as a lullaby, but tonight it only annoyed him. He’d felt out of sorts all day, honestly, and being an unwilling audience to their conversation was not improving his mood.

    He was about to drag himself out of bed to demand they keep it down, when Tsurugi’s voice changed. All Mikuni needed to hear was the boy’s exaggerated chuckle and wavering tone to know that he was fidgeting incessantly with his choker. _What’s he so nervous about?_ The curious eve slipped out of his bunk and padded softly over to the door, to listen in.

    “Eh, how does he feel about me, though?” Tsurugi let out a hollow laugh before adding. “Does he really hate me?”

    _Does who hate you?_ Mikuni wondered. Jeje’s response, of course, was too low and gravelly for Mikuni to understand. What Tsurugi said next, however, rang clearly in his ears as if the teen himself had whispered them with his lips brushing against Mikuni’s skin.

    “Yeah, well, uh. I think I like him.” Another flat laugh from Tsurugi. “You’re his Servamp. Tell me what I should do.”

    Mikuni could only hope they hadn’t heard him hiss “the fuck” as he scurried back into bed, thinking, 'I don’t know how I feel about this'.

***

    The next morning came all too soon. Mikuni felt wholly unprepared for it. _And it’s a day off, too. This is going to be awkward._ He took a furtive peek over the edge of his bunk. Tsurugi’s bed was unoccupied- completely undisturbed, in fact. With a sigh of relief, Mikuni climbed down out of bed and headed off to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He stopped short at the sight of Tsurugi fast asleep at the dining table. His head rested sideways on his folded arms and Jeje was coiled comfortably in the crook of Tsurugi’s arm, blending in almost completely with the sleeping teen’s obsidian locks. Still too groggy for pretence, Mikuni couldn’t help but smile. _He’s actually pretty cute… when he’s asleep._

    Mikuni shuffled past, into the kitchen. Sensing his presence, Jeje lifted his head, gave a quick flick of his tongue to test the air and languidly uncoiled himself to go greet his Eve.  
    “Morning, Jeje.” Mikuni said thorough a yawn as the snake wound his way up the boy’s leg and around his torso. He came to a rest draped over the teen’s shoulder. As if it were muscle memory for both of them, Jeje poked out his head to meet Mikuni’s hovering fingers and Mikuni gave his Servamp a gentle stroke. He peeked over at the raven-haired sleeping beauty over at the table. “You two get along too well.” He gripped at his reptilian companion. “Whose Servamp are you, anyway?” Jeje merely rested his head and flicked out his tongue in response. Mikuni leaned back against the kitchen counter and closed his eyes, breathing in the rich aroma of the brewing coffee.

    Mug in hand, Mikuni made his way over to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He took an appreciative sniff of his drink before enjoying a long, refreshing sip.  
    “So, what do you two even talk about?” He asked as he rested his mug on the coffee table. Jeje flicked out his tongue, tickling Mikuni’s ear, and offered an accusatory hiss.  
    “Yeah well, you two were keeping me awake. I was on my way out here to tell you to pipe down.” Mikuni turned and took a quick look in Tsurugi’s direction. Thankfully, he was still out cold, a peaceful smile playing across his lips. “Does he really like me?” Mikuni whispered. Jeje rubbed his head against Mikuni’s cheek in an up and down motion. Jeje unraveled himself just enough so he could raise his head and be at eye level with his Eve. He considered Mikuni a moment with his unblinking stare before shifting his head slightly in Tsurugi’s direction. While Mikuni refused to dignify the question with a verbal reply, his body seemed more than willing to answer. An involuntary blush crept across his cheeks.

    Jeje began hissing in a way that resembled laughter a little too much for Mikuni’s taste, and hastened down from across his shoulders before the temperamental teen had a chance to grab him. Scowling, the sleepy-headed blonde reached for his mug and took a long drink. The fragrant, perfectly hot and creamy coffee went a long way in bettering his mood. Feeling bold, he got up and sat at the table, across from Tsurugi. He silently considered the snoozing magician as he slowly savoured the rest of his drink.

    _He really is beautiful when he doesn’t have that shit-eating grin on his face and he’s not demanding money for nothing._ Mikuni took a moment to appreciate the striking contrast between the boy’s sleek onyx locks and his creamy white skin. An uncharacteristically soft smile spread across Mikuni’s face as he thought of Tsurugi’s eyes. _Like molten gold. I’ve never seen eyes like his before._

    He swept his gaze over his partner once more, his eyes lingering on the long straps that curled down from the black leather wristbands Tsurugi always wore. He didn’t quite understand their function, but he had watched plenty of times now as Tsurugi’s magic bound his arms and tied him up in his cloak. Mikuni’s mind wandered, coming to rest on his partner’s agile, fluid movements, even with his arms being restrained. An embarrassed blush crept across Mikuni’s face as he recalled a certain dream he’d had concerning the interesting shape Tsurugi’s magic took. The blush grew deeper and his cheeks hotter as he thought of how many times he’d had that same dream in the past few weeks.

    Mikuni glared down into his empty mug. “Well, shit.” Feeling slightly disgusted with himself, Mikuni got up and stalked off, hoping to find distraction in his morning routine. Jeje poked out from his hiding place behind the coffee maker and flicked his tongue out in the direction his Eve had gone. With a soft shake of his head, he slithered out and went back to his original spot, in the bend of Tsurugi’s elbow.

    Freshly showered and dressed, Mikuni came back into the living area to find Tsurugi awake and up on his feet, giving his body a good stretch. His eyebrows arched as he watched the sleek raven-haired teen reach up for the ceiling with a long groan. _What are you doing, Alicein?_ He chastised himself with a frown, and ‘tsked’ at Tsurugi’s back. “Maybe you ought to sleep in your bed like a normal person, instead of passing out at the dining table.”

    Tsurugi turned to face him and offered up a flirty smile. “So grumpy, Kuni-chan. Did you not sleep well?”  
    Mikuni’s eye twitched from the effort he was exerting to keep himself from blushing. “Not with you two out here chatting.” Stopping to sneer, he hoped he wasn’t overdoing the aggravated act. “What do you even have to talk about all night, every night?”  
    “You don’t know, Mikuni?” The laughing lilt to Tsurugi’s voice made Mikuni’s fingers itch with the desire to wrap around that accessorized throat.  
    “What are you talking about?”  
    “Hmmmm?” Tsurugi peered up at him with a feigned innocence and waved a hand dismissively. “Oh… nothing.” “Want to go to 7-11 with me, Kuni-chan?” He turned on his heel playfully, and hop-skipped to the door.  
    “W-why would I want to do that?”  
    “Just asking.” Tsurugi slipped on his shoes, gave a wink and slipped out the door with a cheery “wait up for me, Kuni-chan.”

    “Wait, what?” Mikuni stared at the door dumbly as it fell shut. There was a slight tug at his pant leg as Jeje wrapped around him to climb up to his favourite perch. “And where have you been?” The irritated Eve huffed. He strode stiffly over to the bookcase and considered the various spines on display. He needed to get lost in something other than his own thoughts for a while.

***

    He was so absorbed in East of Eden that the bookish C3 agent didn’t even notice his colleague had returned until Tsurugi sang out “Kuni-chan, did you miss me?” Mikuni nearly slammed his book shut from the start it gave him. He peeked over the back of the couch to see his unwelcome interruption walking out of the kitchen with a bakery box, a plate and a fork. He sat them all down at Mikuni’s place at the table and smiled expectantly. “I got you a surprise.”  
    Slowly, Mikuni set his book down and approached, keeping a careful watch on Tsurugi. The mischievous teen rocked slightly on his heels as he waited. Only once Mikuni had taken his seat did Tsurugi move, to take his own place across the table. His smile widened and his eyes glinted as he watched the other boy hesitantly open the white bakery box.  
   

    Mikuni was absolutely dumbfounded. His mouth watered at the sight of the thick slice of Stollen he found inside. _It even smells like it’s fresh out of the oven._  
    “Why would you buy me Stollen?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he raised his gaze to meet Tsurugi’s. Tsurugi merely replied with a Cheshire grin and a dramatic shrug.  
    “It’s your favourite, isn’t it?” He asked slyly as he rested his elbows on the tabletop. He leaned towards the doubtful Alicein, his chin falling comfortably into his upturned palms.  
    “Yeah…” Mikuni transferred the cake from the box to the plate Tsurugi had so thoughtfully provided. Unable as he was to stop the smile forming on his face, the flustered blonde still found himself thinking _what are you up to?_ Jeje chose that exact moment to slip down his Eve’s arm and wander off to find a comfortable corner. He flicked his tongue out at Tsurugi on his way down to the floor, as if in greeting. That only heightened Mikuni’s unease. He locked eyes with Tsurugi and frowned.  
    “Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?”  
    Tsurugi got up from the table with a hearty chuckle. “No. So sorry. Enjoy your surprise, Mikuni.” He started off towards their bedroom. Mikuni chose to ignore the uncharacteristic use of his full name and focus on his wholly unexpected, but appreciated treat. _I guess I should thank him later._  
    There was a light touch on his shoulder and a puff of breath moved against his hair. “Oh, Kuni-chan…” Tsurugi said alarmingly low and close to his ear. Mikuni turned, and found himself brushing lips with Tsurugi.

    Mind and body completely out of sync, Mikuni stood and turned his body fully into Tsurugi’s. The protest in Mikuni’s mind began to die down as his eyes fell shut and he deepened the kiss. The unlikely pair hugged each other tightly as they acquainted themselves with the scent, taste, and feel of the other.  
    After a few minutes, they pulled away, to catch their breath. Tsurugi looked down into Mikuni’s amber eyes with what Mikuni thought must have been the first genuine smile he’d ever seen on the boy’s face.  
    “What’s this all about?” Mikuni asked with an unstoppable grin.  
    Tsurugi blushed, even as he smiled and ran his fingers through the other teen’s hair. “I like you, Mikuni.”  
    “Yeah, I heard.”  
    “So, do you like me?”  
    “What do you think, idiot!” Mikuni arched his brow playfully.  
    Tsurugi laughed. “Jeje-chan was right, then.”  
    “What did he say?”  
    “That I’d be waiting forever if I didn’t make the first move.” Tsurugi smirked. “So stubborn, Kuni-chan!”  
    “Well, don’t get used to it, Tsurugi. I’m not exactly submissive.” Mikuni tightened his grip on Tsurugi, as if to illustrate his point.  
    “I know.” Tsurugi offered an impish grin as he trailed his fingertip along Mikuni’s jaw line. “I’m no good at having control, Kuni-chan.” He whispered silkily. “I’m much happier letting you have it all.”  
    An inexplicable shiver shot up Mikuni’s spine. He cupped Tsurugi’s face in his hands, gazing up into his sparkling, sunny eyes with a satisfied smirk. “Well, thanks for that, Tsurugi.” He said with a chuckle before guiding his partner back down to meet his lips again.


End file.
